The invention relates to a deflection device for birds, and for pigeons in particular, with a plurality of longitudinally-extended and relatively slightly flexible parallel base elements, of identical design, made of plastic, arranged at a distance from one another and spaced above one another, running perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the base elements, connected by webs each featuring at least one predetermined break point, and individually separable, which in each case feature a raised section with a cut-out on the underside, and at least one aperture extending from the latter section to the upper side of the raised section, and with a plurality of deflection elements in the form of bent metal pins arranged at a distance from one another along the length of the base elements, the bent section of said pins being retained in each case in the raised section of the module allocated thereto, and the ends of which, located closest to the adjacent base element, extend perpendicularly upwards over the raised section of the module, while the other end of each metal pin extends from the raised section of the module outwards and upwards.
With the known deflection devices of this kind for birds, and for pigeons in particular, with two longitudinally-extended parallel base elements made of normal plastic (FR 2 730 383 A1), the metal pins are preformed in their totality to be V-shaped, with a central C-shaped section, and with the latter section having a rectangular chamber accessible from the underside of the module of the corresponding base element allocated thereto, held in the raised section of the module, which is hump-shaped. The two preformed ends of the metal pin run through an aperture extending from the chamber to the upper side of the hump, and then from the upper side of the hump on the one side perpendicularly upwards and, on the other, at an angle outwards and upwards. The preformed metal pins can be rotated out of their retained position in the chamber, and removed from it. The humps of the modules of each base element are in each case connected by means of a web to the corresponding humps of the modules of the other base element, whereby each web features a fractured groove in the centre, located in a plane parallel to the longitudinal axes of the base elements. The perpendicular ends of the metal pins are in each case adjacent to the web allocated to it, while the other ends of the metal pins, running at an angle, extend in each case on the side of the corresponding hump which is opposed to the web, and upwards and outwards from the hump.
Apart from the fact that with this known deflection device, with base elements made of normal plastic, the retention stability of the preformed metal pins in the chamber may be damaged in the long term by environmental influences, the adaptation capacity of this deflection device is restricted to disadvantage in the event of projecting or protruding building parts of low depth. For example, the use of a base element after separation from a multiple-row deflection device for deflection on the face of a building with a depth of less than 2 cm is ineffective, due to the web halves continuing to be connected to the humps of the modules of the base element, since the base element cannot be positioned tightly enough against the adjacent building wall.
The present invention is therefore based on the need to provide a deflection device for birds, and for pigeons in particular, of the type described in the preamble, which, with sustained retention stability of the deflection elements, is capable of being adapted easily, flexibly, and rapidly to the length and depth, for example, of the building surface which is to be protected, or of projecting or protruding parts of a building, of very narrow buildings in particular, and can be laid or fitted reliably and without excessive time commitment.
This objective is achieved according to the invention in that the middle section of each module of the rail-type base element, which is made of a UV-resistant plastic, runs transverse to the longitudinal axis of the module, and features two holes extending from the cut-out on the underside of the raised section to the upper side of said raised section, arranged at a distance from one another and symmetrically to the longitudinal axis of the module in the perpendicular centre plane of the raised section, and that the metal pin allocated thereto is retained in each case with the bent section in the cut-out on the underside, in contact with the raised section between the two spaced holes, and the ends of which extend through the spaced holes, out above the raised section, and that the spaced webs are retained on each side at the base elements allocated to them by means of a predetermined break point.
For preference, the pigeon deflection device according to the invention features two base rails made of plastic, each of which is formed of seven or eight modules, held together by at least two webs, which are provided between each of the modules of the two plastic base rails, said modules corresponding to one another in their sequence. For preference, the ends of the metal pins, which extend upwards and outwards from the raised section of the allocated module, are directed at an angle of about 30xc2x0 to the vertical.
It is also possible for provision to be made for four plastic base rails, each of which is formed of two to nine modules, being mounted on the adjacent plastic base rails in each case by two to nine webs, so that a universally-implementable pigeon deflection spike system is provided, the length of which can be varied.
The metal pins are made of stainless steel (V2A or V4A), with a thickness of about 1.2 mm. The ends of the metal pins which project out of the raised section of the modules have a length of about 115 mm.
For preference, an oval or rectangular perforation is provided in each module on both sides and at an equal distance from the raised section of the module on its longitudinal axis, through which the deflection device can be secured by retaining elements to, for example, rainwater gutters. For preference, the plastic rails forming the basis for the deflection device and the webs which connect them are made of UV-stabilized polycarbonate or styrene acrylonitrile polymerisates. When the base is manufactured using the injection moulding process, the bent metal pins can be xe2x80x9cenclosedxe2x80x9d in a suitable manner before the hardening of the plastic from the cut-out on the underside, with their ends through the holes of the raised section, whereby one end of the metal pin is left in its position extending perpendicularly upwards above the raised section, and the other end of the metal pin is angled outwards by about 30xc2x0 from the vertical.
The deflection device according to the invention is characterised in particular by its flexible adaptation to the spatial circumstances of the particular place of use, as well as by its very rapid installation capability, favoured by this flexibility. The plastic base rails can be divided in their length at the predetermined break points between the modules, as a result of which the deflection device can be universally applied, for example as a two-row or four-row deflection system with a width of approx. 17 cm or approx. 6 cm respectively, and in varying system lengths of, for example, 4.7 cm to 33 cm. For preference, the distance between modules is about 47 mm and the height of the deflection device about 11.5 cm. The width of the base of the deflection device can be varied in an appropriate manner by breaking off the webs at the corresponding predetermined break points of adjacent plastic base rails. In an embodiment with a single plastic base rail about 2 cm in width and a metal pin end extending perpendicular on one side, it is possible to make use of the deflection system on the faces of buildings with depths of less than 2 cm. The underside of the base of the deflection device is provided with a suitable adhesive surface structure, on which silicone paste can be applied to secure the device on a desired surface.